Typically, a steering column is fixed to a cowl cross-member by a column mounting bracket. Various pedals are installed near a dash panel by a pedal bracket. The pedals are configured to be manipulated by the driver for functions such as acceleration, braking, and clutch operation. The dash panel may be pushed into the occupant compartment of the vehicle by a collision or a rear-end collision accident so that the pedal bracket impacts with the column mounting bracket.
If a dash panel is pushed toward inside of the car room during an accident and a pedal bracket impacts with a column mounting bracket so as to suppress pushing of the pedal bracket, the pedal that is pivotally attached to the pedal bracket may suddenly rotate toward a driver and act as an element to injure the driver.